worldexplorerfandomcom-20200222-history
Explorercraft Wiki
Welcome to the WorldExplorer Wiki This is a game under construction right now using Unity3D. The game was created by FPS TheGameCreator. There is not much info out right now but I will give you more info when there is something new. The game is named Explorercraft. Except I accidently named the wiki World Explorer. The game has officially been released on July 14, 2012. The game is in Multiplayer Testing. Versions Pre-Alpha : Version : v.0.0.1_1 : Date : Unknown : The Update : Models are the same ones from Minecraft but will be different in later updates. Pre-Alpha : Version : v.0.0.1_2 : Date : June 21, 2012 : The Update : Some models have animation. Pre-Alpha : Version : v.0.0.1_3 : Date : July 18, 2012 : The Update : Waterfall and Snow Biome. Pre-Alpha : Version : v.0.0.1_5 : Date : July 27, 2012 : The Update : Multiplayer Test. Pre-Alpha : Version : v.0.0.1_6 : Date : August 3, 2012 : The Update : Improved Multiplayer, chat, and Bug Fixes. World Types There are different types of worlds. Villages There are a few types of villages. -Abandoned Village(has no villagers but lots of zombies) -Milatary Base(has guards and lots of villagers) -Country(lots of houses, a couple of villages, fifty guards and lots of villagers) Villagers There are a few types of villagers -Farmer(plants and farms plants) -Butcher(gives villagers food) -Trader(trades things to villagers) -Villager(normal person) -Guard(if villager or guard gets attacked they shoot at you) Weapons Swords: Sword - Wood - Damage 40 - Uses 30: Sword - Rock - Damage 120 - Uses 100: Sword - Iron - Damage 200 - Uses 180: Sword - DiMond - Damage 400 - Uses 300: Bow: Bow - Damage 100 - Uses 120: Tools Shovels: Shovel - Wood - Damage 10 - Uses 15: Shovel - Rock - Damage 25 - Uses 60: Shovel - Iron - Damage 40 - Uses 120: Shovel - Diamond - Damage 80 - Uses 400: Pick Axes: Pick Axe - Wood - Damage 15 - Uses 20: Pick Axe - Rock - Damage 30 - Uses 70: Pick Axe - Iron - Damage 50 - Uses 140: Pick Axe - Diamond - Damage 90 - Uses 850: Axes: Axe - Wood - Damage 10 - Uses 25: Axe - Rock - Damage 20 - Uses 55: Axe - Iron - Damage 55 - Uses 100: Axe - Diamond - Damage ??? - Uses ???: Hoes: Hoe - Wood - Damage 10 - Uses 20: Hoe - Rock - Damage 10 - Uses 40: Gold Pan: Used for panning gold in rivers. New System: Every hundred times you dig you will get Diamond. Every five times you pan, you'll get Gold. I got the idea from Syndicate. Fishing Pole: Used for fishing. Mobs Mobs could be friendly or could be dangerous. So far there is only seven mobs two are friendly and two are dangerous. Five monsters are neutral until attacked or you get too close. That is the Jelidevil (Jeli-Devil), the Black Widow Spider, the Skeleton, Polar Bear, and the Cave Spider. - Jelidevil - Sheep - Pig - Cave Spider - Black Widow Spider - Zombie - Skeleton (when your 10 feet away from him, he is still on the ground. But any closer and he'll attack) - Villager - Polar Bear Dimensions In version v.0.0.1_8 you'll probably be able to go in a couple of dimensions. -Earth's Core -The Moon Gameplay Put gameplay on this section. Photos Put photos here Sorry photos are not uploading for some reason Ideas -Different types of fish -Teleporters -Earth's Core Dimension -Moon Dimension -Chat Bar (Done) -Survival mode References 1.↑ http://www.customcod.com/community/index.php?topic=15734.0 2.↑ http://www.customcod.com/community/index.php 3.↑ http://worldexplorercheats.wikia.com/wiki/WorldExplorerCheats_Wiki 4.↑ http://unity3d.com/unity/download/ 5.↑ http://unity3d.com/company/public-relations/press-releases.html#Unity-4-Pre-order 6.↑ http://medevalonline.wikia.com/wiki/Medeval_Online_Wiki 7.↑ http://upcomingfeaturesworldexplorer.wikia.com/wiki/Upcoming_Features_WorldExplorer_Wiki 8.↑http://m.youtube.com/#/user/MedevalOnline Chat Category:Browse Category:Versions Category:Browse Category:Versions